disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Arabska noc
Arabska noc - piosenka rozpoczynająca film "Aladyn" oraz resztę filmów z serii Aladyn. Jest też piosenką przewodnią do serialu animowanego Aladyn. Tekst piosenki Wersja polska (film Aladyn z 1992 roku) Opowieści tej tok Przez pustynię i mrok Płynie z dzikich, dalekich stron - Piasków bezkresna dal Z nieba leje się żar I czuć wokół kadzideł woń Jeśli tajemny blask Półksiężyca i gwiazd Zrosi srebrem Twój gęsty włos To nie wahaj się, lecz Hop! Na dywan, i leć Nura daj w tę arabską noc! Arabska noc Jak arabski dzień Ma w sobie ten żar, Co sprawia, że czar Chodzi z Tobą jak cień! W arabską noc Jak arabski koń Rozglądaj się, bo Tu dziwów ze sto Otacza Cię w krąg! Wersja polska (film Powrót Dżafara) Opowieści tej tok Przez pustynię i mrok Płynie znowu z dalekich ziem Tu zaklęte rewiry spotykasz co krok Hej, Sezamie! Otwórz się! Arabska noc jak arabski dzień Ma w sobie ten żar, co sprawia, że czar Chodzi z tobą jak cień! W arabską noc jak arabski koń Rozglądaj się, bo Tu dziwów ze sto Otacza cię w krąg! Ładuj tarczę i miecz! Tu nie znudzisz się, lecz Możesz najeść się strachu moc! Ruszaj sam, albo z kim! Hop, na dywan! Płyń! Nura daj w tę arabską noc! Arabską noc! Wersja polska (końcówka filmu Aladyn i król złodziei) Chyba cieszy to was Wzięli ślub, szast i prast! Życzeń ślemy za nimi trem. Koniec już. Cicho sza! Jutro ruszam na targ! Teraz w domu mnie czeka sen. Buzi pa! Żegnam się! Może dywan ktoś chce? Taniej niż za szetlandzki koc! Więc salam! Bywaj zdrów! Powrócimy tu znów! Na kolejną... Arabską noooc! Wersja polska (serial Aladyn) Pilnie patrz, gdzie mój ślad Ja pokażę Ci świat, W który wejdziesz z zapartym tchem Pośród zabaw i uczt Zechcesz zostać już tu Hej, Sezamie - otwórz się! Arabska noc, jak arabski dzień Leć ze mną tam, zdumiejesz się sam Pomyślisz - to sen Arabska noc, jak arabski dzień Za Tobą krok w krok, przez mrok w piasków żar Płynie czar niby cień Kiedy czas, zwiewaj precz Z nudów nie ziewaj, lecz Cudów patrz, stawiaj miecz na sztorc Przygód sto możesz mieć Hop, na dywan i leć Znów Cię czeka arabska noc Wersja polska (film Aladyn z 2019 roku) Opowieści tej tok Przez pustynię i mrok Płynie z dzikich, dalekich stron Z nieba leje się żar Kupców tumult i wrzask Brzmi złowieszczo, lecz hej, to dom Opowieści tej wir Kusi was, porwie w mig A jej sens ma magiczną moc Wzywa was sina dal Lot dywanem do gwiazd Dajcie nura w arabską noc Chałwa tu, sezam tam Bazar tętni co noc Figi pachną jak słodki miód Perski szal, kupić chcesz? Targuj się, dobrze wiesz Dużo więcej jest wart ten cud Złota blask, przypraw woń Wiele słów z wielu stron Piękny ton wtem dobiega cię Cały świat tańczy tu Wciąga cię barwny tłum Dajesz nura w arabską noc Arabska noc Jak arabski dzień Ma w sobie ten żar Co sprawia, że czar Chodzi z tobą jak cień! Arabska noc Czy to jawa, czy sen? Rozglądaj się, bo Tu dziwów ze sto Otacza cię w krąg! Dokąd ruszysz w tę noc Drogą cnót, szlakiem żądz? Trzy życzenia masz, nie dwa, nie pięć Klątwa czy pełen trzos? Ty wybierasz swój los W twoich dłoniach jest życie i śmierć Skarb posiądzie ten tylko, kto sam wielki skarb w sobie skrywa Jak nieoszlifowany diament Arabska noc Budzi grozę i lęk Prastary jej głos Znad pustyń i grot Okrutny ma wdzięk Arabska noc Jak arabski dzień Wie co kryje piach I skąd wieje wiatr Przynosząc wam strach Wersja oryginalna (film Aladyn z 1992 roku) Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where they cut off your ear If they don't like your face It's barbaric, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night Arabian nights Like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights 'Neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Wersja oryginalna (film Aladyn z 2019 roku) Oh, imagine a land, it's a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where you wander among every culture and tongue It's chaotic, but hey... It's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night As you wind through the streets at the fabled bazaars With the cardamom-cluttered stalls You can smell every spice While you haggle the price Of the silks and the satin shawls Oh, the music that plays As you move through a maze In the haze of your pure delight You are caught in a dance You are lost in the trance Of another Arabian night Arabian nights, like Arabian days More often than not are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights, like Arabian dreams This mystical land of magic and sand Is more than it seems There's a road that may lead you To good or to greed through The power your wishing commands Let the darkness unfold or find fortunes untold Well, your destiny lies in your hands Only one may enter here One whose worth lies far within A diamond in the rough Arabian nights, like Arabian days They seem to excite, take off and take flight To shock and amaze Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Aladyn (1992) Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Aladyn: Powrót Dżafara Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Aladyn i król złodziei Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Aladyn (2019)